Bond of Flames
by BonitaBreezy
Summary: A small drabble of Axel and Roxas and the story behind the Bond of Flame keychain. AkuRoku


Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts 2 or any of the affiliates.

"Axel…Axel, what do you see?"

Axel let out a hiss of breath, yanking his head back around the corner. He looked at his blonde partner and shushed him.

"I don't see anything yet, but it's too early to act. This mission is too important to just rush through things." Roxas nodded and Axel could vaguely see his face in the depths of the dark hood pulled over his head. He was chewing on his bottom lip, a nervous habit of his. Despite the fact that they were on a mission and needed to be on their toes, Axel couldn't help but reach out and gently pluck Roxas' abused lip from between his teeth.

"You'll make yourself bleed," he said quietly. Roxas kissed his fingers and Axel had to snap his hand back lest he do something they both might regret.

"Later, Roxy." He was met by husky, yet quiet, laughter. They went silent again and Axel ducked back around the corner. He couldn't see anything out of the ordinary, so her nodded to Roxas.

"Let's go, quickly." They were both standing to their full height and booking it across the empty hallway in seconds. As they rounded the corner to the next hallway, the heartless began coming up from the floor, the inky black nuisances impossible to see in the dim light of the hallway. Roxas summoned his Keyblades and whirled so he was back-to-back with the redhead. They pressed their bodies together, a literal attempt at watching each other's backs.

"Shit, I can't see a thing…" Axel muttered. Roxas bit back a yelp as something bit his arm. He swung blindly, but the lack of resistance against his blade told him that he missed.

They tried a few more blind hits before Axel cussed quite colorfully.

"We're getting nowhere!" He spun around quite suddenly, almost knocking Roxas backwards out of shock. Axel snatched Roxas up into his arms, holding the blonde tightly against his chest.

"Axel, what're you…?"

"Hold on a second, Roxy, things are about to get really hot in here." Roxas suddenly understood Axel's clinginess. He move his arms around the redhead and clutched to him tightly. Axel could dispel his own flames from himself, so Roxas had to stay close to keep out of harm's way.

"Do it," Roxas instructed. Axel laughed and threw out his arms.

"Burn, baby." A ring of fire encircled them and spread along the hall. Roxas could hear the shrieks of the dying heartless and feel the heat of the flames licking just beyond the barrier Axel held to keep them safe. Eventually, the screams died away and Axel sucked his fire back in. The heat disappeared almost instantaneously and Axel released him.

"Okay, lets keep moving." Roxas dutifully followed after the redhead as they made their way down the now threat free hallway.

The mission they were on was "incredibly crucial" and it "could possibly make or break the Organization as we know it". The Superior's words were more likely then not meant to make them hyped up to help, but really it just made Axel want to laugh. Hysterically. Still, orders were orders, and that explained how he ended up in the darkest castle in the history of the worlds, searching for some sort of computer program. Damn it.

"Axel, do you even know where this lab is supposed to be?" Roxas hissed as they continued on their trek.

"Xigbar said it was the floor right under the main. We just have to find the damn stairs." There was a slight creaking noise and the sound of Roxas' laughter.

"You mean these stairs?" Axel spun on his heel to see Roxas, a door hanging wide open, pointing down a set of stairs.

"Yes, I think those would be the stairs I was talking about," Axel grumbled, starting down before Roxas could say anything else. The blonde laughed again and followed him down.

At the bottom of the stairs was another door, which was locked, much to Axel's annoyance. There were two solutions to the problem. He could ask Roxas to unlock it, or he could burn the son of a bitch down and release some annoyance. Before he had a chance to make a decision, Roxas unlocked the door and pushed against his back.

"Come on, Ax. Keep moving." Axel obediently went through the door, which revealed a lab that was so white it practically glowed. Finally, there was a room in that godforsaken place that was visible.

"Split up," Axel instructed, going straight to a desk and fishing through one of the drawers. They were quiet for a long time, the only sounds being rustling through random papers and who knew what else, until, finally, there was an exclamation of victory.

"Is this it, Axel?" Roxas asked, holding up a CD case.

"Give it to me." Axel held out his hand and Roxas placed the plastic case in it. The CD had 'Project Nobody' scrawled across it's face. That was definitely what Saix had said it was called.

"This is it, nice work Roxy."

"Yes, wonderful."

They both whipped around to see a brunet man watching them with an amused smirk.

"What brings you two to my humble abode?"

Axel pressed the case back into Roxas' hand and pushed him back a bit.

"Get that to the Superior," he said, summoning his chakrams and taking up a sighting stance.

Roxas let out a small gasp. "You're not fighting him alone!" he growled.

"I can handle it. Get that to the Superior!" Axel growled. He'd be damned if they'd come all this way just to lose the damn software.

"But…"

"Thirteen, as your superior, I'm ordering you take that to the Superior, now!" he snapped. He was most definitely going to be in a lot of trouble for that later, but he'd worry about damage control then. There was a long moment of silence in which Axel determinedly did not take his eyes off his adversary.

"Yes, number Eight," Roxas said stiffly and Axel heard him pull up a portal and leave.

"Brave of you, number Eight, was it? Do you think you can handle me all on your own?"

Axel grinned cockily, giving his chakrams a spin. "Yeah. I think I can handle it."

* * *

Roxas jumped at the sound of rough knocking on his door. He'd been waiting up, just to make sure Axel got back safe, but he wasn't going to give the redhead the satisfaction of knowing that because he was still pissed. He got up from where he sat on his bed and rushed to the door, pulling it open quickly just to make sure that Axel was unharmed. The redhead was leaning against the doorframe, his eyes drooping as if it took every ounce of his energy to do so. Roxas felt the anger melt away to be replaced by concern. He'd later make the redhead pay, but right now he's just make sure that he was okay.

"Where are you hurt? Let me see it." Roxas pulled the redhead inside the room, closing his door tightly behind him as Axel began shedding his coat, which Roxas could now see was all but shredded and soaked with blood. The redhead shed his shirt next, which made Roxas gasp. The bright red blood showed brilliantly against his pale skin.

"Oh shit," Roxas groaned. "Lay down, all right?" Axel obediently collapsed on the bed, letting out a long groan as Roxas dug through the bottom drawer of his desk to look for the medical kit he kept there. Finally locating it, he rushed back to the bed and grabbed Axel's ruined t-shirt off the ground, using it to wipe away the blood on his chest. A large gash spread from under his collar bone, across his chest, and to just above his belly button. Cursing, Roxas grabbed a needle and threaded it.

"Axel, babe," he said, gently shaking the redhead. He opened his eyes and looked wearily at the blonde. "I need a light." Axel looked confused for a long moment before he nodded, ripped of his glove and raised his hand, a ball of flame materializing on his palm. Roxas stuck the needle in and left it until he was sure it was sterilized.

"Thanks." The fire disappeared and Roxas stuck the needle into Axel's skin, starting to stitch it back together. He'd gotten really good at stitches over the last few months, and he was the one the other Nobodies came to for treatment. Axel let out a small moan of pain and went limp. Roxas was pretty sure that he'd passed out, though from loss of blood or pain, Roxas wasn't really sure. He finished the job and cleaned the blood. He spread some antiseptic over the wound and bandaged it up, sitting the redhead up with a bit of difficulty to get the bandages around his chest. The job finally done, he retreated to Axel's room and collapsed on his bed, falling asleep near about instantly.

* * *

Axel awoke in a familiar place, though the situation wasn't something he often came across. He was in Roxas' bed, but the blonde was nowhere in sight. He was also in pain, though not so bad that he couldn't ignore it. The door opened and Roxas looked in, his eyes concerned.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, entering the room with a pile of sheets in his arms.

"I feel better," he said with a small grin, pleased that his injury had given him a get out of jail free card for his power pull the day before. Roxas approached the bed and looked down at the redhead with a strange grin.

"That's good. Now get out of my bed and out of my room." Axel could almost feel his jaw dropping.

"Roxy…"

"You heard me, Eight. I suppose I can't actually order you to do anything, considering you're my superior and all, but I do believe asking you to leave me and my personal affects is within my rights."

He was dead serious, his arms crossed over his chest, his blue eyes glinting as if daring Axel to challenge him. Not having a death wish, he pulled himself to his feet and started toward the door.

"Hey!" Roxas called. Axel received a bundle of blankets to the face as he turned back to look at the blonde.

"Throw those out. It's your blood that ruined them, after all." Axel took the sheets without complaining. Roxas was pissed, that was for certain, but not so much that Axel really had to worry. He cared enough to take care of Axel and make sure that he was okay before unleashing his fury, so Axel figured he just had to wait out the storm and do something sweet for the blonde in order to get off his bad side. He just had to be careful about how he played his cards.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, the blonde bombshell refused to be deterred from his anger streak. Axel had tried bringing him breakfast in bed, buying him a teddy bear (the blonde had a secret soft spot for teddy bears), and, eventually, sitting outside his door all night apologizing. The responses to this hadn't been too good. Roxas had thrown the tray at him, gutted the bear, and complained loudly to anyone would listen about the noises in the hallway keeping him awake at night. He'd finished by threatening Axel's manhood if he found the redhead within a twenty foot radius of his bedroom again.

Now, though, he had a plan that was foolproof. He'd had to employ a magician's help, but it had been worth it. Roxas couldn't deny this. He held up the silver chain, studying the chakram charm hanging at the very end. Yeah…Roxas would have to forgive him.

He raised his fist and knocked on the door in front of him, feeling a tiny bit of nervousness as he waited. If Roxas denied this one, he didn't know what he would do. The blonde opened the door, glanced out, rolled his eyes, and moved to slam it shut again.

"No, wait a second Roxy. Please, just hear me out for a second." Roxas sighed and opened the door again, only enough to where he could look out at Axel.

"Here. I'm sorry for being such an ass and there is no excuse, but…well, I guess I was just worried for your safety." Roxas' eyes flashed. "I know you can take care of yourself," he headed off the argument, I just didn't want to be distracted by worrying about you. But…I've come up with a way to get around it." He held up the chain, offering it to the blonde. Raising an eyebrow, Roxas took it and studied it for a moment, before his eyes widened.

"Is this…a keychain?" Axel nodded excitedly.

"Yeah. It's called the Bond of Flame…I won't have to worry about you, Roxy, because when you use it, I'll always be there to help you out."

Roxas summoned Oathkeeper and clipped the chain on the end. The blade transformed shape, taking on the appearance of Axel's chakrams on both ends of the blade. Axel smiled encouragingly and Roxas full out grinned.

"Thanks," he said, banishing the Keybalde. He rose onto his tiptoes and wrapped his arms around Axel's neck.

"It's extremely hard to stay mad at you, you know?" he said conversationally. Axel laughed, pleased that his gift worked.

"You're very good at it, love." Their lips met in a kiss, an activity that Axel had greatly missed over the last couple weeks.

"Why don't you come in?" Roxas took a step back, allowing the redhead to slip through. Axel gently kicked the door shut behind him, reaching back to lock the door. Roxas rose a questioning eyebrow, but didn't seem too surprised when Axel's hands came under his thighs and lifted the blonde up to face level.

"Hello," he said with a small grin.

"Hi." Axel captured his lips again, this kiss more forceful and deep. After a few minutes of intense making out, Roxas pulled away.

"You should know something, Eight."

"What's that, Thirteen?"

"In the Organization, you outrank me and you are my superior, I will admit that. In this relationship, we are equals, dammit. If you ever pull rank on me again I will beat the hell out of you," Roxas vowed, his eyes flashing.

"Sure thing, babe," he agreed, planting another kiss on Roxas' lips. "Equals, I can handle that."

* * *

If Axel had a heart, it would be ripping to shreds at that very moment. Roxas wouldn't even look at him. His shoulders were hunched, hood pulled over his head. He was trembling, but of course his voice sounded strong and concise.

"I need to know, Axel," he said quietly. "I need to know why I have these Keyblades."

"Roxas…you can't do this!" Axel tried desperately. "You can't just walk away, they'll kill you!" On any person with a sense of preservation, these words would have had a large effect. The Key of Destiny didn't even seem to hear them. He stood up straight, shoulders set in a straight line and the trembling stopped. He was prepared, mentally and physically, ready to walk away and leave everything behind. To leave Axel behind.

"Roxy, babe, please," he said quietly. "Stop this. Does it really matter why you have them?" He reached out a gloved hand, clasping Roxas' shoulder. The blonde flinched away, taking a step forward. Axel let his hand fall back to his side.

"I wouldn't expect you to understand, Axel. This is something I have to do…and I have to do it alone. I have to know. Besides…" he trailed off, leaving Axel tense. What was he going to say? Roxas took a few more steps away.

"No one would miss me."

Axel froze. For once in his life he was completely and utterly speechless. He desperately wanted to scream but he literally could not. The words were stuck in his throat, crashing around angrily in his brain, trying to make their escape but failing abysmally. Roxas opened a dark portal and stepped inside.

"Goodbye Axel."

As soon as the portal closed, Axel unfroze. The words fell from his lips too late.

"I would miss you, Roxas." They fell upon deaf ears, for Roxas was already gone, most likely forever. His veins burned with fire and he let out a yell. There were no words, just pure unadulterated pain escaping in the only way possible.

The redhead summoned his chakrams, chucking them angrily with no true aim, his only intent to break something. Fire flashed out, enveloping the entire alleyway and the chakrams flew, crashing into anything and everything in sight, burning and slashing, a deadly combination. Finally, he just dropped to his knees, slamming his fists angrily against the ground until they split and bled. He cussed and screamed and then cussed some more. Nothing could relieve the pain. With Roxas, he felt like he had a heart. Without him, the "heart" had been torn out. He was empty. Kingdom Hearts, he was so fucking empty.

* * *

Axel clutched the keychain, which rested in his pocket, as he stared at the virtual sunset of Twilight Town. He'd been foolish to think that Roxas might remember, but he'd had to believe if only for a moment. Roxas was lost to him. His Roxas was dead. This…boy was just an imitation. The Key of Destiny was gone, replaced by this far more innocent, happy version. Maybe Axel ought to have been pleased that his love was happy, but he was too selfish for that. Roxas was supposed to be happy with him, dammit. Not with some replacement friends. Roxas. Hearing him call for those virtual friends of his earlier, it had nearly torn him apart. Where Roxas had once sought refuge in him, he now found it in them. Those little brats. Finding that damn chain on his pillow was possibly the worst sight in the world. He'd given it so they could always be together, even if it was in a very small way, and Roxas had thrown it back at him…and now they would never be together. Not ever again. That was the worst feeling in the world. Abandonment, loneliness, love lost, all wrapped in to one. He wished Xemnas were right. He wished that he couldn't feel emotions. Being numb and unfeeling would certainly be better then this.

* * *

Out of all the different forms of pain Axel had felt in his nonexistence, this was possibly the most pleasant one. Releasing all that fire at once had fried his nerve endings. He couldn't physically feel a damn thing, and that was reassuring. He didn't even want to think about the pain he'd be feeling if his nerves weren't fried. Still, his head was spinning. Sora was kneeling over him, talking at a quick pace. Axel was answering on autopilot, not really following the conversation. His mind didn't really comprehend any of it. Just beside Sora, thought, he could see a shadow. A shadow that looked suspiciously like Roxas. Damn…he wanted to see Roxas. Everything he'd done, it had been for nothing. He just wanted to see Roxas before he faded…but it was too late for that. He could already feel himself slipping away. Something Sora said broke through his hazy mind.

"Axel, what were you trying to do?"

Huh. What an odd question. Why would Sora care about his agenda? Maybe he was just naturally curious. For some reason, though, Axel found himself answering. Maybe it was because of Roxas' shadow. Maybe Roxas would hear him and he would know. Axel would miss him. Axel would always miss him.

"He... was the only one I liked. He made me feel... like I had a heart. It's kind of funny... you make me feel the same." Why? Because Sora is Roxas and Roxas is Sora. They are one in the same, and yet, so different. Night and day. So tragically different. Roxas must disappear for Sora to live, and yet, Sora can't live without Roxas. But he'd the original. He gets everything, Roxas gets squat. Damn somebodies. They had no idea how good they had it.

He couldn't really see anything anymore. He could hardly hear, he'd long since lost his sense of touch, but somehow he knew Sora was there, waiting with him as he faded away. Somehow, Axel was grateful. He was scared as hell, looking death in the face, but at least he wasn't alone. He couldn't have Roxas by his side, but Sora was there.

With the tiniest bit of strength he had left, he reached in his pocket and pulled out the keychain, holding it out in the direction he knew Sora sat.

"Kairi's in the castle dungeon. Now go."

Light and floating, peaceful. Nothing matters anymore. All the tension, pain, everything. It's just gone. And that's okay, because living, in any form without Roxas was pointless anyway. Axel's eyes slipped closed, and everything was how it was supposed to be. Because Axel ceased to exist, just as was the original intention.

--

A/N: Huh. So that did not go at all the way I expected, but I actually really liked it. So, cheers on that, eh? Yeah, so I beat KH2 again the other day. You know that part in the battle with Xemnas where you play as Riku 'cause Sora is being zapped to death? Yeah, I suck at it. Let me replay my conversation with my best friend while I was playing. (Zeldagal! zeldablue is my friend, who prefers not to have her real name posted online, so I'm using her DeviantArt ID.)

VampyreQueen: Wait, what the hell is this? I don't remember this!

Zeldagal!: You're playing as Riku! You just have to go over there and save Sora before his health runs out.

VQ: What the hell…dammit Riku, move!

ZG: You have to run to him! Stop jumping!

VQ: I'm not jumping! He's not fucking moving!

ZG: You have to be on the ground!

VQ: I am on the fucking ground. Look, woo, feet are on the ground! He won't fucking move!

ZG: He is moving! Just, go to the left! The left!

VQ: He's not moving! Sonofabitch, this is fucking retarded, how am I supposed to save Sora if I can't fucking move?

ZG: Hurry up, you're dying!!

VQ: Oh hell, and I can't even heal. This is fucking stupid. He won't move!

ZG: He is moving, its just the background makes it look like he's not…

VQ: Dude, he's not moving! Look, I'm pushing the analog stick and he's in the same god damned place as he was when I started!

Riku dies

VQ: Shit.

I then played up to that point and gave Zeldagal! the controller, intent on making fun of her when she couldn't do it. She did it in, like, five seconds. I finished the rest myself, but I must admit it was a bit ruined for me.


End file.
